Sonics Childhood
by Writing-Wonder55
Summary: Not much is known anout sonics child hood so I did a story about it,......
1. First Day Of School

Sonics Childhood  
  
This story will start at when Sonic was a little child and end when he is graduating college  
  
Please Review My Story  
  
Chapter 1 Sonics First Day of School.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Little Sonic woke up in his bed one morning with so much excietment.Today was his first day of school and boy was he happy. Sonic quickly put on his blue shorts, red shirt and his favorite lucky green baseball hat. Sonic ran down stairs with his little back pack. ( AUTHORS NOTE: sonic only could run up to about 15 miles pre hour at this day and age.) Sonics dad was sitting at the breakfeast table drinking some coffee and reading the news paper. His father was the spitting image of Sonic, besides the fact he was alot bigger. Sonics dad wore a dress shirt, dress pants and a tie.   
  
"Better slow down sport, school doesn't start for another 30 minutes," said Sonics Dad. Sonics mom walked in the room with a big bowl of oatmeal.  
  
"Heres some breakfeast for my big hedgehog," said Sonics mom.  
  
"Momma i want chilli dogs," cried Sonic.  
  
"Now Sonic chilli dogs are not a healthy breakfeast," said Sonics Mom. A year earlier when Sonics dad had taken Sonic to a baseball game. Sonics dad decided to get Sonic a chillidog to eat. From the moment the chilli dog touched Sonics lips Sonic was practically in love with them.  
  
"Listen to your mother sport," ordered Sonics Dad. Sonic reluctantly sat down and ate the bowl of oatmeal.After Sonic was finished, Sonics father took Sonic out side and got in the car. Sonics dad drove sonic to the bus stop and waved good bye, then drove off to work. Sonic saw a red echidina waiting for the bus on the curb.   
  
"Whats your name?" asked Sonic.  
  
"Knuckles, whats yours?"   
  
"My names Sonic, are you excited about school Knuckles i sure am!?" Knuckles shook his head, and looked at the ground.  
  
"No i'm actually kind of scared that I won't have any friends" said knuckles.  
  
"Don't worry Knuckles I'll be your friend," said Sonic. A big yellow School bus drove up and Knuckles and Sonic got on. Knuckles and Sonic sat next to each other on the bus. (The bus ride was rather uneventfull so i'll skip the details).  
  
Station Square Public School No. 29 a nice modern school for the Time. The school sat in the middle of Sonics housing devolpment. Sonic and Knuckles jumped off the bus and began walking to School. Sonic noticed a big white limo parked in front of the school. A chuffear got out of the drivers seat and walked to the back of the limo and opended the door. A bat named rouge jumped out the back. Rouge was one of the richest of kids at school. Sonic and knuckles continued and walked into school. All 1st grade student queeded in a line out side the door and waited for the teacher to arrive. A man in his mid forty's who was balding walked down the hallway.  
  
"Please go in the room class," he said. The class did as he said and walked in the class room and sat at a desk. The man walked in and sat at his desk.  
  
"Good morning children my name is Mr. Renolds, I'll be your first grade teacher," he said. Mr. Renolds got into a long boring discussion about his lesson plan and what they would be doing that year. Soon the whole class lost intrest. Excpte one small boy by the name of Tom Robotnik, the class would soon find out he would be the class valdictorian(smartest kid in class). Knuckles and Sonic both where sitting in desks next to one another.  
  
"This is boring," yawned Sonic.  
  
"You said it buddy," said Knuckles.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Hedgehog, and Mr. Echidnia, but this is not social hour," said Mr. Renolds. "Please be quiet or I will be forced to seperate you." Sonic and Knuckles quickly sat up and kept their mouths closed. About an hour into the day the recess bell rang.   
  
"Children you're dismissed for recess," said Mr. Renolds. The class pratically stampeded out the class room. The school had a nice play ground and a very friendly enviroment. Sonic and Kuckles soon began playing around and having fun together. Every one seemed to be having fun, besides little Tom Robotnik. He just sat in the shade of a tree playing with his caculator. Rouge the Bat was almost instantly one of the most popular people in class, every one wanted to be her friend. Sonic and Knuckles sat down to rest a little. Just then A pink hedgehog by the name of Amy Rose ran over.   
  
"Hi my name is Amy want to be friends?" asked Amy.  
  
"Uh we don't like stupid girls," said Sonic.  
  
"Ya girls are yucky," said Knuckles. (AUTHORS NOTE: Sonic and Knuckles are not gay they're just not very mature at this age.)  
  
Amy ran away crying and told on them to Mr. Renolds. Mr. Renolds took Sonic and Knuckles and made them sit in the time out chairs for the rest of recess in the class room. Then he wrote notes to their parents saying Sonic and Knuckles where making fun of kids.  
  
"Every one should be friends regardless of gender race spieces ect," said Mr. Renolds to Sonic and Knuckles.   
  
"From now on no more teasing people or I will have to have a meeting with your parents," said Mr. Renolds. After a few more hours of hearing Mr. Renolds talk class was soon over. Sonic and Knuckles boarded the bus and discussed their day.  
  
"Mr. Renolds is a poop head," said Sonic.  
  
"Ya he is so mean," said Knuckles.  
  
"No he isn't your just upset because you got in trouble," said Amy.  
  
"Shut up you ugly poop head," said Sonic. Once again Amy cried, lucky for Sonic the bus stoped in front of Sonics house and he got off. Knuckles and Sonic stood there watching the bus drive off.   
  
"Well bye," said Sonic.  
  
"Bye," said Knuckles. The two friends walked in opposite directions to their homes.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon! 


	2. A New Friendship

Sonics Child Hood  
  
Chapter 2 A New Friendship  
  
Please review!!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sonic was now in 3rd grade and had made alot of friends. Sonic had gotten bigger sense his first day of school. Sonic's next door neighbor an elderly gentlemen had moved away. the new family was a group of Foxes. The father was a tall red colorded fox with glases. The mother was a yellow colorded fox. The son a young Fox much younger then Sonic had two Tails.  
  
Sonics parents walked over to introduce them selves to the new neighbors.   
  
"Hello my name is Biff Hedgehog,"said Sonics dad shaking his new neighbors hand.  
  
"Hello my name is Mr. Prowler, Chet Prowler let me introduce you to my family, my wife Lisa and my son Miles," said Mr .Prowler. The two families walker away from their childrens deep in conversation. Sonic and Miles stared at each other.  
  
"So uh how old are you?" asked Sonic.  
  
"Four and a half," said Miles.  
  
"My names Sonic, so what do you like to do?" asked Sonic.  
  
"Well I like making inventions with my dad he's a scientist,"said Miles. A pile of boxes and furniture sat behind the moving van. Miles walked over to one of the boxes and pulled out a little model of a some contraption.  
  
"This is the Tornado one day me and my dad will actually build the real thing," said Miles.  
  
"What will it be able to do?"asked Sonic.  
  
"Well it can fly and walk and move around and stuff," said Miles. Sonics ears perked up at the sound of the words "fly".   
  
"Fly, are you serious you gonna build something that can fly?" asked Sonic.  
  
"Watch," said Miles flipping a switch on the model. The little Tornado transformed into an air plane and began flying around.   
  
"Whoa awsome!," said Sonic. Miles was controling the little model with a remote control and made the Tornado do many tricks.   
  
"Your cool and I like your two Tails, I think I'll call you Tails," said Sonic. From that day on Sonic and Tails where the best of friends. Even though Tails was younger then Sonic he had skipped several grades and was now in 3rd grade too.  
  
Sonic's third grade Teacher Mrs. Freshman was must more intresting then his first grade teacher Mr. Renolds. Sonic actually kind of enjoyed class, Mrs. Freshman's class's where intresting and fun. She often gave the children candy, and told them that they where the best class she ever had. Tails was a very bright student and got straight A's. It's no wonder he got attacked by the other smartest kid in class during one recess,....... During recess,Tails was showing off his Tornado model to every one at school and flying it around doing tricks.   
  
"Your models are so cool Tails," said Amy.  
  
"Ya Tails you rock," said Knuckles.  
  
"Thanks guys," said Tails smiling and making his Tornado model do a barrel roll and fly up side down. Tom Robotnik watched Tails flying his model around with disgust. Tom had always been the smartest kid in class, untill Tails came along. Even though they both got straight A's Tails had skipped a few grades, Tom had not. Tom also liked to invent things and he decided to play a trick on Tails. Tom walked over to the teacher and told her he had to go to the bathroom. Tom walked inside the school went in the bathroom and got in a stall. He pulled out a little device, and by pressing a few buttons he became invisible.   
  
"YES, my cloaking invention is a complete success!" yelled Tom. Tom walked out side invisible and began walking toward Tails. When Tails little model Tornado got close to him he punched it. The little model broke into pieces and fell on the ground.  
  
" Oh no!! my dad will be so upset he said that model was very important," gasped Tails.  
  
"Bummer, guess he did'nt build it strong enough," said Knuckles picking up a few pieces of the Tornado. They of course thought the model Tornado had blown up on its own because they could not see Tom. Tom smiled and then walked over to Tails and kicked him in the butt.   
  
"OW!"yelled Tails grabing his butt.  
  
"Whats wrong?" asked Knuckles.  
  
"A sharp pain in my rear end," said Tails. Tom soon looked at a clock on the wall of the school and saw that recess was almost over. Tom quickly ran back to the bathroom and made him self visible again. When Tom walked out of the school Mrs. Freshman asked him what had taken him so long. Tom made up an excuse that he had diarrea.   
  
Tails looked at the remains of his model.   
  
"It's okay buddy if any one can fix it you can,"said Sonic. Tails said nothing and picked up the pieces of the model and walked inside with his head between his sholders.  
  
"Do you think he'll be all right?" asked Amy.  
  
"I hope so," said Sonic. Tom was sitting in the shade smirking.   
  
"You look happy Tom," said Sonic.  
  
"This is the best day of my life," said Tom.  
  
"Why?" asked Sonic.  
  
"You don't want to know," said Tom walking away laughing insanely at the sky.  
  
"He's weird real weird," said Knuckles.  
  
"Ya he really is," said Sonic.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon!!! 


	3. Shadow The Hedgehog

Sonics Childhood  
  
Chapter 3 Shadow The Hedgehog  
  
Please Review!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Sonic had not seen Tails in a week, ever since his model Tornado broke, Tails had not come out of his home. Every time Sonic went to Tails   
  
house his mother said he was busy,... Sonic wondered what Tails was doing, was he too depressed to come out side? Sonic could only guess. When Sonic saw Tails walk out of his home one day you could not imagine the excitment Sonic felt.  
  
"Tails where ya been buddy?" asked Sonic.  
  
"I've been working on a new Tornado, my dad helped me," said Tails.   
  
"You built a new model?" asked Sonic.  
  
"Even better,"said Tails. Mr. Prowler Tails father walked out side Tails house and saw Sonic.   
  
"Hi Sonic, Tails and I have something to show you," said Mr. Prowler. Mr. Prowler pressed a switch and the garage door opened. Inside the   
  
garage was a big shiny full scale model of the Tornado.  
  
"Awsome!!!"said Sonic.  
  
"Yes it is pretty, awsome if i do say so my self," said Mr. Prowler."It can fly, it can go into walker mode and much more," continued Mr. Prowler.  
  
"Father can we take a test spin in it?" asked Tails.  
  
"Sorry son no, I will be showing this off at the Station Square Science convention, if the judges give me first prize I win 100,000$!!!" said Mr. Prowler. Mr. Prowler closed the garage door once and went back in side his home.  
  
"Tails that is the coolest thing in the world!" said Sonic.  
  
"Ya my dad is pretty good at what he does isn't he?" said Tails.   
  
  
  
Mr. Prowler was not the only person who wanted to win first prize in the Station Square Science Convention, many other scientist wanted this prize! One of these scientist was the grandfather of Tom Robotnik, Gerald Robotnik. Gerald was one of the lead scientist who had been working on the ARK space station. He had been taking a vacation from working on the ARK and had come back to earth to relax. Little Tom Robotnik was an orphan and was usally with his foster parents, but he was spending time with his grand father now. Gerald Robotnik was in his science lab working on some invention of some sort. Gerald knew how much his grandson liked to observe him working on inventions and experiments so he let him watch.  
  
"What are you making grand father?" asked Tom.  
  
"Well grandson this here is a robot," said Gerald. Gerald flipped a few switches and the robot form started buzzing to life. The robot looked like a human skeleton excpte made completely out of metal.  
  
"Grand father it is a little ugly," said Tom.  
  
"Yes grand son it's lacking it's armour plating, but I don't need to put that on yet," said Gerald. "As you can see grand son it's to occular imputs or eyes are right here," continued Gerald.  
  
"Grand father just show me what it does!" whined Tom.  
  
"Alrighty grand son," said Gerald. Tom spoke several commands to the robot and the mechincal marvel did all the task's Gerald asked of it.  
  
"Amazing grand father," said Tom.  
  
"It is is'nt it grand son, this is sure to win me the respect of my fellow scientist at the convention, but I have another project I would like to show you," said Gerald.  
  
"What is it grand father?" asked Tom.  
  
"Son I have been working on some thing I like to call the "Ulitmate Lifeform"," said Gerald.  
  
"Ultimate life form," said Tom.  
  
"Yes grandson I have been working on it at the ARK but I brought him here to earth to show you him," said Gerald. "What I show you must never be spoken to any one okay grandson?" asked Gerald.  
  
"Okay," said Tom getting excited to see what the Ultimate Lifeform was. Gerald opended a steel door and went into a secret excluded part of the lab. After typing in several acces codes and un locking several doors Gerald led his son into a room with a black hedgehog in it.  
  
"Here it is, the Ultimate Lifeform, I call him Shadow," said Gerald pointing at a black hedgehog.  
  
"Thats it a STUPID hedgehog we have one who is blue at school, whats so ultimate about him?" asked Tom.  
  
"Tom this creature may one day save the earth," said Gerald.  
  
"Grandpa your getting hedgehogs and calling them ultimate life forms, I think your crazy," said Tom. Gerald watched his grandson walk away and leave the lab.  
  
"Don't feel bad Shadow he does'nt see your true potentinal please don't hold it agianst him," said Gerald.  
  
"An annoying little twerp is more like it," said Shadow.  
  
"Shadow he is but a young boy I see your true potential and I see your importance, in time every one will," said Gerald.  
  
(Authors Note: Shadow was created before Sonic was born, so Shadow is an Adult right now.)   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4 Soon! 


End file.
